Dreams Do Come True
by luckyducky8200
Summary: I'm not really good at summarys but here goes nothing. Miley has a dream and when Lily finds out what it's about she decides to take matters into her own hands. MileyOliver :D please r&r :D ch. 5 up!
1. Chapter 1

"Dreams Do Come True"

Chapter 1

By: luckyducky8200

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, but if I did Miley and Oliver would be together already! Lol

--------------------------------------------------------

_Miley was sitting on the beach, staring out at the ocean watching the sun set over the horizon. It was so beautiful that she didn't even realize when Oliver came and sat down next to her wrapping his arms around his legs. _

"_This is so beautiful." Miley said to Oliver when she realized he was sitting there. Oliver looked over at her and said, "Yeah it is." When she noticed that he was staring at her. Miley looked toward him and before she knew what was happening he leaned in closer to her and kissed her gently on her lips. It was the best feeling Miley had ever experienced. He pulled away a few millimeters and as the sun drifted down past the water, she kissed him back returning all the feelings that he had just given her. _

Miley woke up and slowly opened her eyes, trying to adjust to light that was seeping in through her balcony window. **_'Did I really just have a dream that I was kissing Oliver? And liking it? That was just about the strangest dream I've ever had.' _**She threw her covers off and slid her legs off the bed getting up and walking over to her bathroom. She looked into the mirror trying to push the dream she had just woken up from out of her head. It was weird thinking of Oliver like that. She'd known him for so long and until this morning she never questioned if she liked him than something more than just a friend, but now she was really starting to wonder if she did.

By the time Miley came into the kitchen to get some breakfast Lily was already sitting down with a glass of juice in her hand.

"Good Morning!" Lily said cheerfully setting down her juice.

"Hi Lily." Miley said to her opening the fridge, smiling. "You would not believe the dream I had last night. It was so weird." Lily took a sip of her apple juice and grinned.

"Ooo, tell. I love hearing dreams." She said excitedly starting to laugh. "Remember that one I had last month at our sleepover? You know, when that weird guy with a llama kept following me? Now, that was weird. I've always wondered what he wanted." She stared off into space with a dazed expression on her face.

"Believe me, Lily." Miley started. "This was weirder. I was kissing … someone." She took a sip of her juice again stalling. It was just too strange for her.

"Ooo, who? You have to tell me!" Lily said loudly slamming her hands down on the island. "This is urgent!" Miley looked at her and set her empty glass down next to Lily's.

"It was O--" But Miley didn't get any further because just then Oliver walked into her house.

"Hey guys." He said walking up to them setting down his book bag on the couch.

"Hi Oliver." Lily said quickly turning her attention back to Miley before she could say hi. "Okay so who? Tell me, tell me, tell me."

"What's going on?" Oliver said sounding confused.

"Miley had a dream that she was k--" Just then Miley put her hand over Lily's mouth. "Kicking! I was **kicking** … Jackson. I was kicking Jackson." She let go of Lily's mouth and gave her a look telling her not to say anything.

"Oh …Oooh." Her eyes widened and she looked over at Oliver who was looking very confused.

"Hey, let's go, if I'm late one more time, it's detention for me." Miley said standing up and getting her book bag still not making eye contact with Oliver. Lily and Oliver both grabbed their bags and they all left Miley's house for school.

On the way there Lily asked Miley a question. "So … How was it? **Kicking Jackson** I mean."

"Oh …" She was kind of expecting Lily to ask her something like this, but it didn't stop her from blushing. She was just hoping Oliver didn't notice it. "It was the best dream kicks I've ever had." She smiled and Lily started to jump up and down while she was walking. "I knew it."

It was pretty quiet the rest of the way. Well, at least as quiet as it could be with Lily there. It was more like Lily talking the whole way there like she just drank five cups of coffee. When they were all walking up the steps to their school Lily suddenly had a great idea. It was obvious, to her, that Miley was seriously crushing on Oliver. Even if she didn't know it yet, Lily was positive that she liked him. And Oliver, well, that was obvious for a while now. She just didn't want to freak Miley out by telling her. **_'If I can get them alone with each other, maybe it'll just happen. I'll ask them both to go the beach tonight, and then I'll be a few hours late. The magic will work all by itself.' _**Lily thought walking through the doors to the school. **_'I hope.'_**

The day went by just as it always had. By now, it had been so long since Miley had the dream that she had somehow forgot about it over the last few periods of the day. It was first period that really got her. Oliver was in that class, only a few desks in front of her, so she kept absentmindedly looking over at him, replaying the dream in her mind. It was just so easy to daydream and tune out the monotonous voice of their teacher, Mr. Placid. Luckily, today all they did was take notes, so she could zone out and Mr. Boring would never even know.

"Hey guys, so I was thinking, how about we all go down to the beach tonight around six and hang out." Lily said after school had got out and they were on their way back to their houses.

"That sounds like fun. I'll be there." Oliver said looking over at Lily and Miley. "It's not a party without Smokin' Oken." Lily and Miley laughed and then Oliver asked Miley if she'd be there.

"Yeah, I'll be there and I'll bring marshmallows!" She said excitedly shooting one of her right hand into the air. "I'll see you guys later then, at the big rock like usual?" They nodded and she got her key out from her book bag and opened the door to her home. The dream she had came flooding back to her at the thought of going to the beach during a sunset, and to be honest, she was beginning to become very nervous.

'**_Don't worry Miley, it was just a dream. Nothing is going to happen between you and Oliver.' _**Miley thought trying to comfort herself, but in thinking that she almost wondered if she actually wanted it to happen. If maybe she might like Oliver more than a friend.

----------------------------------------------------------

So how was the first chapter? Good? Bad? Completely Horrifying? Let me know and leave me a review : ) you know you want too, and plus it's so easy , you just have to hit that little button down there, lol : )

Anywho, thanks-a-bunchies for reading and I hope you liked it : ) I'll try to write the second chapter tomorrow, but you never know, I think I'm going against my better judgment in posting this before it's done, but I decided not to listen to myself tonight, lol : )


	2. Chapter 2

"Dreams Do Come True"

Chapter 2

By: luckyducky8200

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, because if I did I would know Mitchel Musso and probably wouldn't be writing this, lol

--------------------------------------------

It was nearly six and Miley was on her way to the beach. She brought the marshmallows and pokers, just as she promised, and slowly but surely headed for the small rock by the coast line. She was surprised to see that by the time she got there, Oliver was already sitting in the sand. But he wasn't alone. At first Miley thought it was Lily, but the closer she got to who she thought were her two friends, she realized was only one of her friends, sitting next to someone who she had no idea who was.

They were talking to each other and from what it looked like, Oliver was **blushing**, and the girl next to him was smiling broadly. Miley didn't realize she was staring until the girl with curly brown hair looked over at her and then said something to Oliver. Oliver looked over at Miley and seeing it was her waved her over.

"Hey Miley." Oliver said smiling up at her as she sat down by the two.

"Hey." She said waiting to be introduced to the girl next to him.

"Oh, this is Aimee." He said looking toward her. "Aimee this is my friend Miley."

"Hi, you know I've heard **a lot** about you." Aimee said holding out her hand to Miley and giving Oliver a quick glance. Miley took it and laughing quietly said, "Hey, that's funny, because I've have heard absolutely nothing about you."

They all talked and laughed for a while but Miley was really starting to wonder where in the world Lily was. It wasn't like her not to show up. I mean, she had planned this in the first place. Plus, Miley felt completely like a third wheel. Oliver and Aimee just kept on talking about times when they were little and it was getting really tiring. The first hour all the talking consisted of , "Do you remember that time in fifth grade!" or "Wow, now that was funny." Miley wasn't sure if Oliver or Aimee noticed but Miley had eaten nearly half of the bag of marshmallows and soon she had started to play with them. She had made a whole little snow man village in about fifteen minutes, but she built it too close to the fire and soon she found herself frantically blowing them out and then having to stomp the fire out of them. Oliver and Aimee just stared at her. Miley panicked. On top of feeling extremely awkward already, this just added to the feeling. Not knowing what to do she picked up two marshmallows and held them up to her eyes saying, "Look, I'm a fruit fly!"

A while after this happened, Miley decided that she'd had enough. Lily still hadn't shown up, so she told Oliver and Aimee that she was going to go find her. She said bye and made her way down the beach, thinking about her dream and how much, she now realized, she really wanted it to come true.

----A.N. is this getting depressing? I think it is, sorry 'bout that----

"Too bad that Miley left." Aimee said to Oliver as she stuck a marshmallow on one of sticks.

"Yeah, I know." Oliver said staring into the flames on the growing bonfire.

"I can totally see why you like her." She said accidentally catching her marshmallow on fire and quickly blowing it out. "She's seems really nice, and you guys are totally meant for each other. I mean, that whole fruit fly thing? Remember when you did that in the second grade." She started laughing hard and let out a loud snort, then started to eat her, now black, marshmallow.

"Ha, ha." Oliver remarked apparently not amused. "You're funny. You are a funny cousin."

"Hey guys, where's Miley?" Lily said as she walked up to Oliver and Aimee.

"She went to look for you." Oliver told her. "Where've you been? We've been waiting for you." Lily looked to Oliver's side and saw Aimee.

"Oh my gosh! Aimee!" Lily screamed and ran over to her to give her a hug. "I haven't seen you in so long, how've you been? Are you okay? Oh my gosh, something happened, didn't it? Why are you here?"

"Lily, calm down." Aimee said laughing. "I'm good, nothing happened, and I'm on vacation. It is freezing in Ohio." ----A.N. Can anybody guess where I'm from? Lol, sorry, back to the chapter! -----

"This is so cool! I've missed you so much." Lily turned her attention to Oliver and hit in on the shoulder.

"Ow." Oliver exclaimed rubbing his arm. "What was that for!"

"For not telling me she was coming!"

-----------------------------------------

A.N. sorry that was so short and a little depressing, lol, I just wanted to get the next chapter out : ) So I'll try to write chapter three soon: ) thanks for reading and please review: )

Thanks to my reviewers from the first chapter! You guys made my day : )

--throws cookies at--


	3. Chapter 3

"Dreams Do Come True"

Chapter 3

By: luckyducky8200

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana /

----------------------------------------------------------

Miley walked into her house and took her cell phone out of jeans pocket, dialing Lily's number. After walking for a while, she realized that she didn't feel like going back to beach and just felt like going to bed. The biggest reason Miley didn't really want to go back wasn't that she was tired, but because she just couldn't take seeing Oliver and Aimee together again.

The phone rang for a few seconds and soon Lily answered. "Hey Miley, sorry I didn't call you sooner. I was just talking to Aimee." **_'Oh great, I just lost both my friends to some brown-haired bimbo.' _**(A.N. just so you know, I have brown hair so I hope no one take offense to that, lol)****"Hey Lily, that's okay, I think I'm just gonna stay home the rest of the night anyway. I'm kind of tired."

"Miley are you sure? Aimee is going to spend the night over my house. You should come too. It would be so much fun!"

"I'm not really sure that I want to. I mean, don't you think it would be kind of awkward?" Miley said into the phone.

"Why?"

"You know … I just … I just don't know her very well." **_'And don't really want to.'_**

"Miley, you're the most outgoing person I know!"

"I just don't feel comfortable hanging around with Oliver's new girlfriend."

"What?"

"Look, I'm tired. I'll talk to you later." Then Miley hung up and dragged herself up to her room to try to go to sleep.

----------At the Beach----------

"Hello? Miley?" When Lily realized Miley hung up and closed her phone and looked at Oliver. She narrowed her eyes and stared at him until he looked over at her.

"What happened?" Oliver asked Lily, who just at that moment, hit Oliver with great force once again. "Ow! What was that one for!" He asked again rubbing his arm.

"You didn't tell Miley that Aimee was your cousin!" She said loudly. "She thinks that Aimee is your **girlfriend**!"

"What!" Oliver yelled. "Why would she think that? Ew." He paused and thought for a few seconds. "Why would she care anyway? It's not like she likes me." At this point both Aimee and Lily slapped him.

"Ow! Can you **please** stop hitting me?"

"Miley does **like** you!" Aimee screamed close to his ear.

"What? She likes me?" Oliver looked over to Lily to see if his cousin guessed right. "Lily, does she really like me?" He said quietly.

"Yes, she likes you." Lily started. "That's why I showed up late tonight. I wanted to get you two alone! I know you practically love her and after the dream she had… it was just obvious!"

"Wait." Oliver said holding up his right hand. "Rewind. She had a dream? Hold on. The one where she kicked Jackson?" It was obvious now that Oliver was confused and really, Lily couldn't blame him. It's not like they talked about her dream openly in front of him. That would have been stupid and Miley would have killed her.

"No! She was **kissing **you!" She had a poker in her hand with a marshmallow on it and at the end of her sentence she pointed it at him, almost hitting on the nose. His mouth dropped open in surprise.

"She… she had a dream she kissed me?" He said now looking into the fire with a small smile spread across his face.

-----------------------------------

A.N. Sorry, guys these chapters keep getting shorter every time! But I have to get some sleep, so thanks for reading and pretty, pretty please review! I want to know what you think : )

Special Thanks:

Beautiful Mess x3 -- thanks! Yep, I'm from Ohio, lol

TroyLvr51 -- Thanks for the review : )

Laughingcity15 -- thanks-a-bunchie for the review! Lol, I was hoping somebody would get that reaction, lol

MoonShine101 -- thanks! It means a lot that you're reading it: ) I'm glad that you like it : ) hehe, I do my best : )

Angry eyes -- thanks for the review: ) … lol, thanks, I liked the kicking Jackson thing too, lol : )

And thanks to everybody who reviewed for chapter one too!

hannah-montana901, ChristyLoisGilmore14, hi-my-name-is-XfillinnamehereX, and sandy lover : )

I'll try to get chapter 4 out soon : )


	4. Chapter 4

"Dreams Do Come True"

Chapter 4

By: luckyducky8200

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, yeah it's sad …

---------------------------------------

It was almost midnight and Miley just couldn't fall asleep. She'd been lying in bed for almost three hours now and she couldn't stop thinking about Oliver. The longer she laid there, the more she realized how much she really liked him. **_'I guess you only know what you have, until it's gone.' _**After a few more minutes she rolled out of bed and made her way down the stairs to watch some tv, hoping it would help to get Oliver off her mind. She sat down on their couch, grabbed the remote off the coffee table and turned the tv on.

A few seconds passed and then she saw something that really didn't help her at all. It was the movie Romeo and Juliet. The one with Leonardo DiCaprio and Claire Danes. It only made her think of when Oliver was her partner for drama class (A.N. was it drama?) and her teacher told her she had to kiss him. Miley started to laugh a little, but turned the channel anyway. All it did was remind her that she couldn't kiss him now.

Then she put on the Disney channel thinking that whatever was on there would get her mind off things. It didn't though. The Buzz on Maggie was on, and their big eyes just reminded her of when Oliver pretended he was a fruit fly. Miley sighed and turned the tv off. **_"Well this isn't working." _**Miley thought, throwing the remote to the end of the couch where her feet were and slowly fell asleep, with the moonlight spread across the living room.

--------at the beach--------

"Well," Oliver started saying, looking away from the glowing fire. "What do I do now?"

"What do you think?" Lily said dully.

"I don't know! That's why I asked!" He put both his hands on his forehead then saying quietly, "Oh man, my brain hurts."

"Oliver, you need to tell her how you feel." Aimee said quietly. "As soon as possible."

"Yeah, I mean the worst thing that could happen would be if she turned you down and never talked to you again." Lily said simply eating a marshmallow. Aimee and Oliver just looked at her.

"Thanks Lily, that makes me feel a lot better." Oliver said sarcastically.

"I do what I can." She said smiling and shrugging her shoulders not hearing the sarcasm in his voice. "Miley told me she was at home. Maybe you should go now and fix things before they get any worse."

"Now?" Oliver said, his voice cracking. "How about tomorrow." Lily and Aimee gave him a stern look. "Morning, I mean. Tomorrow morning?"

"Well, I guess that would be okay. She's probably sleeping now anyway." Lily said standing up. "Aimee, how about we have the sleepover tomorrow night? This way you can make sure Oliver goes to Miley's tomorrow." Aimee nodded, Lily said goodnight and started her long way down the beach back to her house.

Morning came faster than Oliver would have liked. He was scared to face Miley, even though he was now almost positive that she liked him too, he couldn't get over the fact that he didn't know what was going to happen when he told her how he felt. He woke up early that morning, around six, and left for Miley's house, in hope that everybody would still be sleeping, and he could leave without having to say anything to her at all.

Oliver walked up the stairs to Miley's front door and looked through the window. He was about to knock , when he saw Miley lying on the couch sleeping. She was tossing and turning and by the looks of it, Oliver thought she could fall off at any second. Taking a chance, he grasped the handle of the wooden door and turned it. Instead of being locked like what Oliver would have thought, it easily opened and he quietly walked over to the couch where Miley was restlessly sleeping. Oliver kneeled down next to her and tried to shake her awake.

"Miley." He whispered touching her arm. "Wake up." She slowly came to, and opened her eyes looking up at him.

"Oliver?" She said softly, sitting up from her lying position. "What are you doing here?" Miley rubbed her eyes and brushed some stray hair out of her eyes.

"I wanted to tell you something and when I looked in, it looked like you were having a bad dream." Oliver said getting up and sitting next to her.

"Oh, well, I kind of was, but it's not important. Thanks for waking me up." She smiled and looked down at her hands that were wrapped around her legs. "What'd you wanna tell me?"

"I…uh, I wanted to tell you that--" Oliver started to say but was cut off my Robbie, who had just came down the stairs to make some breakfast.

"Good Morning Miles. Hey Oliver you're here early." He walked into the kitchen and opened up the fridge and cupboards taking out ingredients for pancakes.

"Morning Daddy." Miley said to him shortly followed by a hi from Oliver. "What were you saying Oliver?"

"Oh, umm, nothing. Just that Lily wants to talk to you." He said lamely, mentally hitting himself for not saying what he really wanted.

"Oh, well, why didn't she just call me?"

"Oh," **_"Great, nice work, Oliver." _**"She lost her phone, I was on taking a walk so I thought I'd stop by and tell you."

"Okay… Do you wanna stay for breakfast?" Miley offered trying to stay calm. He was sitting awfully close to her and his arm was resting of the top of couch almost brushing her shoulder.

"No thanks, I think I'm just going to go back home. My mom needs me to baby-sit my cousin today." He said to her, hoping she wouldn't notice he wasn't being completely honest with her.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you later then." Miley said watching him stand up and begin to walk over to the door.

"Yeah, see you later." **_'Oliver, what is wrong with you? She was there, waiting. Where was Smokin' Oken when I needed him!' _**Oliver thought as he walked down to the sidewalk with his hands in his pockets, just thinking about what could have happened if Robbie hadn't walked in.

---------------------------------------

A.N. I just keep dragging this out, lol : ) I'm actually starting to annoy myself with this, I was going to end it in this chapter, but then I decided to change everything and let it go on for a bit longer : ) Thanks for reading and please review : )

Thanks to all of my reviewers so far! I love you guys, you make my day : )


	5. Chapter 5

Dreams Do Come True

Chapter 5

By: luckyducky8200

A.N. Hey everyone : ) this chapter is just gonna be a filler because I have no idea really what I want to do with this right now and I really wanted to get another chapter out, even if it is kind of short / Anywho, I hope you like it, this is gonna be the dream that Miley has before Oliver wakes her up. : )

Disclaimer: Yes! It's all mine! I own Hannah Montana! … looks nervously around room and throws arms up in air … ah … who am I kidding? I don't own Hannah Montana and I never will … /

-----------------------------------------------------------

Miley twisted and turned on the long couch in her living room. She had trouble sleeping all night long and now that she finally drifted off, she still couldn't get Oliver off her mind. It all started out okay but soon things took a turn for the worse.

_"So you're going to the big fair after school today right?" Lily said looking in a compact mirror and putting on some cover-up. She was wearing black stretch pants with a puffy hot pink jacket and her hair was teased back. She snapped shut her compact and dropped it in her small black purse. _

"_Yeah, you bet, Oliver's gonna be there, and I'm finally gonna tell him how I feel." Miley said chewing gum and smiling widely. She was wearing a peter-pan collar shirt and a pale pink skirt that went down to her knees with paten leather saddle shoes._

"_You mean you're going like that?" Lily said looking Miley up and down. _

"_Yes." Miley responded with a worried look on her face. "Why? Is something wrong with it? Should I change?"_

"_Um, no, you look like a doll!" Lily said waving her hand and then telling her that she'd see her later at the park._

_Miley was walking when all of a sudden she was in the fair and eating cotton candy. Her face brightened when she saw Oliver a few dozen feet away. She started toward him, but she wasn't going fast enough. The faster she ran the further away she ended up being from Oliver. Before too long Oliver wasn't standing alone, but with Aimee at his side, who was hanging all over him. Then Lily joined them and pointed over to Miley. They all started laughing and walked away from her._

_She slowly stopped running toward them and fell to ground. She felt a hand on her shoulder._

"_Miley …" The voice that was calling her name was distant . "…wake up." She turned her head and saw Oliver._

"Oliver?" She said softly. "What are you doing here?"

------------------------------------------------

A.N. Yep that was really short, and I am so sorry! I made you guys wait a long time and I really didn't mean to: ) but I made this chapter so I could get your opinion on where I should go next, should I end it in the next couple chapters? Or should I somehow make this story even longer? Lol, let me know what y'all want : ) and if you have any ideas let me know: ) Thanks for reading and please, pretty please review, hehe : ) and sorry if the dream was lame, lol, I'm not the best and making them up, you probably noticed it was a little tiny bit like grease, lol …

Thanks you all of my reviewers! I don't know what I'd do with out you: )

gives cookies to everyone


End file.
